American Dad: 8AJN18 Credits (2014)
Starring Seth MacFarlene Wendy Schaal Scott Gimes Rachel MacFarlene Dee Bradley Baker Also Starring Curtis Armstrong Mike Barker Laura Bell Bundy Jeff Fischer Pete Holmes Judah Miller Sinbad Nic Wegener Gary Anthony Williams Story Editors Jordan Blum & Parker Deay Joe Chandler & Nic Wegener Staff Writers Brett Crawley & Robert Maita John Unholz Ali Waller Main Title Music by Walter Murphy Editor Rob DeSales Casting by Linda Lamontagne, C.S.A. Animation Producer Dina Ritchney Associate Producer Michael Wittenberg Consulting Producer John Jacobs Storyboard Artists Eric Frederickson Valentino So Production Controller Liddane Sanders Production Manager Amanda Bell Post Production Supervisor Ward Rackley Audio Coordinator Sarah Longueuiel Character Design Supervisor Jim Feeley Character Design Caleb Meurer Jeff Rebner Prop Design Jon Fancher Zeke Johnson Background Design Tom Dankiewicz Nick DuBois Fred Hofheinez Frederick Kim Color Supervisor Micky Rose Color Design Pam Jorden Alex Zabolotsky Chuck Maiden Timing Supervisors David Bastian Bill Buchanan Animation Timers Huni Fodor Celeste Williams Juli Murphy Christine Smith Ishimine Jenni McCosker Animation Checkers Penelope Sevier Aidan Flynn Animatic Editors Thomas Horvath Harry McLaughlin Ray Valenzuela Storyboard Revisionists Simon Chung Mary Hoffman Robert Goodin Jeff Scott Retake Directors Albert Acosta Michael Loya Patty Shinagawa Retake Storyboard Artist Ken Wong Retake Coordinators Glenn Buswell Zaida Rodriguez Assistant Editor Paul Mahotz Compositing Supervisor Chad Katona Retake Production Assistant Patricia Burns Production Coordinators Aldrin Conrejo Andria Venturina Carissa Joiner Scanners Robert Heckman Lenore Smith Assistant to Supervising Director Michael Puccio Receptionist Roshell Davis Animation Production Assistants Jason Jones Amy Watson Rachael Stark 1st Assistant Accountants [Ford James Martin Payroll Accountant Jordan DiNapoli Promotions Coordinator Amy Wagner Office Managers Rochelle Linder Elizabeth Nelson Casting Assistant Shivaun O'Brien Production Assistants Kasey Bell Justin Chiang Michael Feld Delayna Ishee IT Support Steven Luckett Jason Pittman IT Coordinator Chris Pompeo Writers' Assistants Sam Brenner Charles Suozzi Assistant to Seth MacFarlene Jaydi Samuel 2nd Assistant to Seth MacFarlene Eric Anderson Assistant to Mike Barker and Matt Weitzman Paul Stroud Assistant to Kara Vallow Allie Crane Overseas Animation Supervisor Mike Kanewski Overseas Supervising Animation Director Dong-Young Lee Overseas Animation Executive Producer Hea-Me Kim Overseas Animation Producers Young-Tae Kim Diane Oh-Kim Soon-Duk Kwon Si-Tae Sung Overseas Animation Directors Young-Shik Kim Dong-Gi Lee In-Jun Park Ki-Hong Jung Hwa-Jong Kim Jae-Ok Jung Jong-Soo Choi Chang-Sung Shin Hyun-Chan Lee Beom-Seok Han Chan-Seop Lee Jin-Kyung Kim Overseas Animation Production by Yearim Productions Co., Ltd. Re-Recording Mixer Jim Fitzpatrick, C.A.S. Sound Supervisor Bob Newlan Sound Editor Jeremy Olsen Assistant Sound Editor Aaron Diecker Music Editor Stan Jones Track Reader Slightly-Off Track Lip Assignment Cheryl Hughart Gabi Payn Post Production Sound Technicolor Sound Services Todd-AO Electronic Assembly Keep Me Posted A Fotokem Company Presented in Dolby Surround THE PERSONS IN THIS FILM ARE FICTITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS OR EVENTS IS UNINTENTIONAL. AMERICAN DAD EPISODE #8AJN18 COPYRIGHT © 2014 'TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this Motion Picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This Motion Picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. American Dad and American Dad characters TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. >N.A.B Produced at: Fox Television Animation Underdog Productions Fuzzy Door Productions 20TH Century Fox Television Category:Fuzzy Door Productions Category:Underdog Productions Category:Fox Television Animation Category:Fox Network Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:End Credits